Hand guards on handlebars are known, especially in certain areas of motorcycle technology. One form of hand guards is in the form of convex outer surface guard made of plastic which protects the rider's hand and is typically used on off-road motorcycles to protect the user's hands from wind, mud, stones, gravel and other dangerous projectiles thrown by the rear wheels of preceding motorcycles. Such hand guards are also useful for protecting the user's hand from brush the rider may be passing through, and may also provide protection for the hand and brake and clutch levers when the rider is involved in a crash. Other vehicles besides motorcycles also have handlebars, such as ATVs, off-road vehicles, snowmobiles, bicycles, and others.
The concern with certain types of hand guards on handlebars is that in the case that the rider is thrown over the handlebars, that a hand may become entrapped in the hand guard, which would be undesirable.